prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Shower
(called Sparkle Storm in Glitter Force) is a basic finishing move that Cure Happy uses. To use it, Cure Happy needs to charge her Smile Pact with enough fighting spirit to make it glow and grant her the power to perform the attack. This move requires plenty of energy to perform, making Cure Happy feel exhausted after using it. Happy Shower is capable of successfully purifying Red and Yellow Nose Akanbe monsters but does not work against more advanced Akanbes. or Sparkle Storm Shining 'in ''Glitter Force is an upgraded version of Happy Shower. It is first used in episode 44. It also hurts Hyper Akanbe, unlike its predecessor. Description Cure Happy first charges up her Smile Pact with fighting spirit, making it glow and granting her power. Cure Happy then uses both hands to draw a large pink heart in front of her, and concentrates the energy into a smaller heart. She then grabs the small heart with both hands, spins around and projects the energy at the enemy. Cinderella Happy Shower In episode 39, Cure Happy in her Princess Form is able to perform ''Cinderella Happy Shower''. She charges a large pink heart when she puts her hands in a position to attack, then from it, a blast comes attacking the enemy. Happy Shower Shining Cure Happy flies to sky surrounded by pink energy. She puts her hands to attack position, and sucks the Pink energy to her, forming a giant heart that grows up bigger and bigger. Then she shoots all the energy that is inside the heart, forming a giant pink burst of energy that attacks her enemy. Cure Happy can also use this technique to unleash a massive rain of countless pink beams of light from above to attack her opponents below. Parody In episode 8, Cure Candy is shown to perform Happy Shower as well. The attack sequence remains the same, except that Cure Candy uses her ears instead of her hands to draw the large pink heart. In episode 23, Cure Happy uses the Happy Shower to launch herself across the sky to save herself from falling. In episode 29, Cure Happy uses Happy Shower to force the Mole Akanbes out of their holes so she can whack them during her part of the game. In episode 38, young Cure Happy performs Happy Shower. However, she does not draw the heart and instead just launches the attack, which fails before it even hits the Akanbe. Incantation Japanese '''Cure Happy: プリキュアハッピーシャワー！ Romanization Cure Happy: Purikyua Happī Shawā! Literal Translation Cure Happy: Pretty Cure Happy Shower! English Version Glitter Lucky: Glitter Force Sparkle Storm! Trivia *To charge up the Smile Pact, Cure Happy usually screams out "kiai da!" (Fighting spirit!) multiple times. In the Glitter Force version, she chants, "We've got spirit! Yes, we do! We've got spirit! How about you?!" much like a cheerleader would but she does it mostly out of panic. *The first time Cure Happy tried to use Happy Shower, she used the incantation "Happy! Happy! Happy Shower!", but the attack did not work as she did not have enough fighting spirit. Also, she said the wrong incantation. Gallery Screenshots Video Category:Attacks Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! attacks